A multi-mirror array (MMA) for an illumination optical unit of a projection exposure apparatus is known for example from WO 2013/120926 A1. On account of low damping coefficients, the individual mirrors of such a multi-mirror array can be very sensitive with regard to disturbing excitations. DE 10 2013 203 035 A1 discloses a vibration-damping configuration of a damping section for damping vibrations of corresponding individual mirrors.